


Sunlight and Honeysuckle

by Medie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always loved spring on this planet. She should see all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight and Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/gifts).



It's a peculiar thing; returning from nonexistence. Peculiar and quite unnerving, though infinitely preferable to the opposite. 

She doesn't believe she was dead, precisely, but that's hardly the point. She was not here. She was not anywhere.

But now she's here and there is a rather delightful young woman looking at her. She smiles. "It is very good to see you," she says, watching the surprise and delight write itself over the girl's face. 

"It's very good to be seen," is the warm reply, "but I don't believe I know you."

"I'm sure that you don't," Romana says, sitting down. "That, however, is hardly the point. When you've seen nothing at all for a very long time and, before that, nothing but misery and death the universe over? A face as lovely as yours would be a blessing from every deity one might imagine and more besides."

*

She remembers the war. She remembers Gallifrey being wrest from her control by scared old men who'd thought they knew better. Old men who thought a monster gave a toss as to whether or not their world burned with all the rest. Old men who would sooner cling to tradition than change their ways and survive.

Old men who once again sit in the hallways of power and have learned not a thing at all.

Better to be here, on Earth, in the company of Martha Jones than on Gallifrey watching it start all over again. 

*

"I worked for UNIT once." 

It's not the same as it was then. She doesn't like the feel of the place now, but she can understand the change all the same. Earth is so very young, so very new, and so very unprepared for what lies beyond their planetary borders. 

They'll learn in time. If they don't, they'll burn, but everything does in the end. One must just hope there's a Doctor to put it all right again. 

*

Martha's worked it out; Romana knows. She can see the knowledge in Martha's eyes when she looks at her. Feel the empty silences between them fill with questions going unasked.

She'll tell her in time. At least, she supposes she will. Some things, even for Time Lords, there are no words for.

*

"He's all right, isn't he?"

Martha laughs, but there's more relief than amusement in the sound. "As much as he can be. You know how he is."

"Mm, completely out of sorts if the worlds aren't about to end," Romana agrees. She tips her head to the wind, scents the sweetness of honeysuckle and smiles as the thought of spring. She's always loved spring on this planet. She should see all of them.

She has the time. 

"Good."

*

Martha's hand is warm in hers. Warm in a way she hasn't been in an eternity.

*

"Come with me," she says, smiling at her in the sunlight.

*

She does.


End file.
